


Maybe he's born with it by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owl-order products can be very taxing on a young Death Eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe he's born with it by madam_minnie

  
[Maybe he's born with it](viewstory.php?sid=4473) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Owl-order products can be very taxing on a young Death Eater.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Crack-Fic, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 219 Read: 173  
Published: 05/09/2007 Updated: 05/09/2007 

Maybe he's born with it by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written during my 'It's A Lucius Day' today based on a prompt from [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)  


The parcel arrived laden with Lucius' recent shopping spree items and Percy Weasley could only snort derisively at its contents. Though, he agreed that many of the finer linens were much more comfortable to sleep on, he really did not see the purpose in Lucius' choice of hair care products.

Yes, those silken silver strands required much care and meticulous preparation, but why did the man have to choose them from Gilderoy Lockhart's collection! The infernally pompous git was everywhere! If Percy needed a moment of privacy in the loo, he had to turn all of Gilderoy's product bottles around to avoid being subjected to the litany of his infernal lies. Could a man not have a pull in the loo anymore without being accosted by a pretentious wizard's hair care line?

The final straw, however, the final nail on the coffin, per se, was this latest batch of products specifically tailored for pubic hair. When Gilderoy Lockhart's photo winked and flashed Percy with the words, 'It's not the cock that makes the man, it's the hair' emblazoned across the naked man's chest, Percy screamed in frustration and threw the box with its perversity out the window. These owl-order products were taking their toll on the new Death Eater.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4473>  



End file.
